Reasons
by makagleek
Summary: Hay razones que nos hacen cambiar, que nos hacen respirar cada día y nos dan la capacidad de dar todo por amor. Brittany encontró una razón para creer que las promesas de amor de Santana son para toda la eternidad.
1. Parte 1: Capitulo 1

**Antes que me tiren cosas como "copiona" o " poco original", quiero aclarar que me base en el HORRIBLE Y MOUNSTRUOSO fanfic "Color" :'( dios... que llore con ese fanfic. Espero que disfruten leyendo, lo hice con cariño. **

**Me quedo muy largo, por lo que lo separe en capítulos. He aquí el primero :)**

**pd. Recomiendo que escuchen canciones como A Thousand Years, Mine (Glee version), The Reason o Everytime mientras leen.**

* * *

Era un día nublado, poco cálido, típico día del mes de Otoño, donde el sol no apaña y las hojas caen libres de los arboles llegando de manera lenta y pasiva al frío suelo, dejando esas montañas de hojas a un lado del camino. Había una suave ventisca, no era muy fría, pero obligaba a mantenerse caliente usando abrigos grandes y voluptuosos.

Allí, a lo lejos, una figura alta, con un contoneado abrigo blanco, bufanda enrollada al cuello y guantes negros. Sus rasgos hacen notar esa larga experiencia de vida, una mujer mayor de unos sesenta y ocho años por ahí. Sus cabellos caen precipitados sobre sus hombros, dejando una fina melena de opaco cabello, signo de los años. Sus ojos muestran cansancio, ternura, cariño, ese amor maternal que caracteriza a las mujeres mayores después de haber tenido hijos y estos los suyos, saber lo que es amar de diferentes maneras. Los ojos penetrantes de la mujer dejan claro su vida entera reflejada en el dulce color de sus dos iris. La extraña figura camina por el pequeño camino de la baja colina, contemplando las maravillas del paisaje otoñal, y lentamente se acerca a un pedazo grande de mármol, con bordes redondos, plantado en el suelo.

La mujer serenamente se inclina sobre sus rodillas frente a la piedra, y mirando detenidamente la inscripción, suelta un suave suspiro y mantiene su mirada fija en el suelo. La estaban atacando los nostálgicos momentos de su juventud, de esos años de gloria que no vuelven jamás, por lo que al sostenerse de pensamiento, intento respirar de manera calmada y dejar su mente clara, solo sonrió. Volvió su mirada a la melancólica lápida y dejando escapar otro suspiro dijo

– Hey Santana, soy yo cariño, Brittany- al decir esto esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo estas querida? Hace años que no conversábamos- al decir esto soltó una leve risa, no evitaba darle gracia el que estuviera hablando, como dirían los demás, sola – tan solo mira como estoy; vieja, los rubios cabellos se van desgastando, mis ojos pierden cada vez su brillo, pero mantienen ese lindo color que tanto adorabas. Tengo nietos, imaginate… mis hijos ya tienen sus propios retoños, que rápido pasan los años, una eternidad que solo demoró segundos en escaparse de mis manos. He vivido tanto Santana, ni te imaginas. He tenido días alegres como otros muy tristes, solitarios y acompañados, tranquilos y agitados. Pero en todos y en cada uno de ellos, nunca he dejado de pensar, el como sería, si aún estuvieses a mi lado.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa, se sorprendía a si misma la tranquilad con la que llevaba la conversación, hace años, una conversación así consigo misma, le hubiera dolido demasiado para soportarlo, e incluso, la hubiera aniquilado por dentro esos recuerdos que ahora sabia controlar y manejar.

– Creo que mereces saber que sucedió conmigo hace tantos años, ¿mi propia historia no? Desde el día en que me robaste el corazón, hasta el día en que decidiste devolvérmelo.

Brittany no evitaba reírse de sus comentarios, es como si estuviera intentando que la lápida respondiera a todos sus chistes riéndose de la ironía de sus palabras, pero desgraciadamente, eso no sería posible.

_**Hace 50 años atrás**_

En la adolescencia todo es color de rosa. Jóvenes despreocupados de las obligaciones de la vida, lejos de sus responsabilidades, cuando te diviertes como nunca antes, fiestas por acá y por allá, solo se la pasaban bien, esos recuerdos de la juventud que duran toda la vida. Pero no era lo mismo para dos singulares jovencitas enamoradas.

Santana López, la linda chica latina y morena, se le veía preocupada, perdida dentro de su mente. Estaba apoyada en un casillero de su antigua escuela, ella ya asistía a la universidad, una muy lejos de casa. Sus ojos marrones estaban rojos de llorar, estaba mas que triste, sentía culpa de lo que hizo, lo que hizo en contra del amor. Amor hacia su única chica, su único amor en su joven vida, Brittany Pierce.

La rubia había terminado con ella ya hace unos meses, cuando la distancia impedía que se viesen, lo que hacía demasiado inevitable que Santana no sintiese esa necesidad de tener a alguien que complaciera sus necesidades biológicas. Se culpaba por ello, se sentía miserable, por lo que cuando se lo conto a Brittany, diciéndole lo que había hecho, fue la misma Brittany la que la hizo callar inesperadamente y sin esperar a que la morena reaccionara, termino con ella dándole una cachetada "_el dolor que sientes ahora Santana, no igualara nunca el dolor que le causaste a mi corazón"_ le había dicho. Brittany quedó destrozada y Santana, aun más. No tuvo otro remedio que volver, soltera y completamente triste, a su universidad.

Pero la latina tenía que volver de vez en cuando a Lima, para ver a su familia. Por lo que cuando lo hacia, le contaban que la rubia no podía estar pasando por un peor momento, se le veía apagada, sin energía cuando debía ir a los entrenamientos de las cheerios. Brittany no podía salir del abismo en que Santana la había dejado, haciendo que la latina se sintiese peor por lo que había hecho. Quería arreglarlo, quería hacer el cambio, quería a su rubia de vuelta. La extrañaba mas que otra cosa en su mundo, la amaba y la seguía amando, quería que la rubia supiese que lo que hizo fue solo un tremendo error, no quería dejarla ir, simplemente no podía.

Ella solo seguía pensando en el pasillo, estaba esperando a que Brittany saliese de clases para pillarla desprevenida y poder conversar con ella. En ese momento, la campana sonó, sacando de golpe a Santana de su estado pensativo.

No estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no le importaba nada, no le importaba si su rubia la cacheteaba de nuevo, e incluso si la rechazaba para siempre, tenía que hacer el estúpido intento, o quizás era todo una simple ilusión, quizás no tenía las verdaderas agallas para hacerlo. Pero en el momento en que vio salir a la chica de una de las salas de clases, con su hermosa cola de caballo, ese preciado traje de porrista que hacia contonear la atlética figura de Brittany, todos sus miedos, todas sus inseguridades se fueron, y se dejo llevar como una hoja es llevada por el caudal de un salvaje rio, a una velocidad inimaginable se acercó a la chica, y tomándola del brazo le dijo

– Hey Britt, necesito hablar contigo.

– Te amo Brittany, no sabes como lo siento. Fuiste y eres mi única razón para vivir. Sí, te engañe y fue un completo error, no sabes lo culpable que me siento ahora mismo. Dañe al único amor de mi vida, en el momento en que te hice daño, sentí que me moría- decía desesperadamente la latina a Brittany.

Estaban en la sala del coro, la rubia se había dejado llevar por Santana y sentándose en una de las sillas, la morena comenzó a hablar, ella solo escuchaba. Brittany estaba aún afectada y muy enojada con Santana, pero eso no evito que le negase la petición a la morena para hablar a solas con ella.

Después de lo dicho, se encontraban envueltas en un silencio mortal, la rubia aun no reaccionaba a las palabras de la morena, y esta se empezaba ya a impacientar. Santana no quitaba su vista de la chica, vigilando cada facción, cada expresión. Como amaba cada pequeña peca de su cara, se las sabia de memoria, cuantas incontables veces había besado cada una de ellas formando un camino imaginario hacia su boca del que solo ella sabía el correcto trayecto.

Brittany estaba cabizbaja, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, temía perderse en ellos, temía perder la cabeza otra vez por esa chica, esa latina que le había robado el corazón y después roto. No reaccionaba, no respondía, solo se quedaba mirando el suelo, quieta, perdida en sus pensamientos. Santana no aguantaba más el silencio de la chica, que acercándose lentamente a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cara para que los ojos azules se encontrasen otra vez con los ojos marrones, como tantas veces se habían mirado enamoradamente, perdidas en los ojos de la otra.

– Brittany, mirame por favor- rogaba Santana, suplicándole.

Britt no lo soportó mas y accedió a la suplica de la morena, llevando su mirada a los ojos oscuros de Santana, quien acortó la distancia entre ellas, dejando a solo pocos centímetros sus labios con los de ella.

– Perdóname no sabes cuanto te extraño. Fui una estúpida, ¡No! Fui una idiota, te quiero a ti, solo a ti, a nadie más. Me importa poco ahora la distancia que nos separen, prometo no volver a dejarte sola, prometo serte fiel por el resto de mi miserable vida. Nunca más hacerte sufrir, nunca más te haré daño.

Brittany solo se limitaba a contener sus lagrimas, aunque aun así, una lagrima rebelde logro asentarse en su mejilla.

– Siempre cuidare de ti Britt- volvió a decir Santana –no importa lo que tenga que hacer, daría hasta mi propia vida por ti, no tengo otra razón de mi existencia que no seas tu.

Santana soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, nunca antes había hablado con el corazón, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, sus palabras eran sinceras y la ojiazul lo sabía, pero aun así, no emitía palabra. Y la latina comenzó a preocuparse del silencio de la chica, por lo que decidió seguir hablando

– Tan solo perdóname Britt, vuelve conmigo por favor, yo… - quería seguir pero de la nada, la latina se vio callada, Brittany había atrapado sus carnosos labios con los suyos.

Santana rápidamente correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, dejándose llevar por un mar de sentimientos que tanto anhelaba, extrañaba el dulce sabor de los labios de Brittany, extrañaba esa sensación de pasión, lujuria, exaltación y amor que solo la rubia podía brindarle. Sin romper el beso, Brittany tomo con fuerza a Santana y la llevo desesperadamente hacia el piano que allí se encontraba, y la coloco delicadamente sobre este. Necesitaban la una de la otra, necesitaban reencontrarse otra vez, se necesitaban como un drogadicto a su preciada droga, Santana era la maliciosa droga de Brittany.

La rubia ahora le besaba perezosamente el cuello mientras normalizaban de apoco sus exaltadas respiraciones después de un exaltado reencuentro. La morena acariciaba la suave mejilla de Brittany y con un poco de dificultad, la rubia levanto su mirada hacia Santana.

– ¿Cómo no perdonarte San? quiero estar contigo todos los minutos de mi vida, quiero sentirte conmigo- dijo haciendo una pausa por la falta de aire -Promete y júrame que todo lo que me dijiste lo cumplirás, júramelo por favor. Prométeme que no me abandonarás.

Santana tomó una de las manos de la rubia y colocándola sobre uno de sus desnudos pechos dijo

– ¿Sientes eso? Ese es el latido de mi corazón gritándote mi amor, y prometiéndotelo todo, donde quieras que estés, yo te esperaré, donde quiera que vayas, yo estaré ahí, te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos, te lo prometo.

La ojiazul nunca había visto a Santana con tanto amor, atraves de los ojos azules se irradiaba esa adoración. Y con un beso, lleno de amor y muy apasionado, sellaron una promesa, una que a pesar de todo, fue cumplida.

– Demoraste mucho tiempo en venir a disculparte San, siempre te gusta hacerme esperar- dijo la rubia entre medio del beso, las dos rieron.

* * *

** Ese es el primer capitulo, recuerden dejar su review!**

**Pronto subiré el segundo :)**


	2. Parte 1: Capitulo 2

**Si pueden, dan un review y no saben como ayudarían si comparten esta historia... no saben cuanto me costo hacerlo pff...**

**Eso, disfruten!**

* * *

_**Hace 43 años**_

Ya los años pasaron, y con esta la adolescencia se esfumó. También los años universitarios de las chicas quedaron atrás, ya eran todas unas jóvenes de 25 años, con una profesión estable y gran futuro laboral personal. Convivían juntas desde el último año de universidad, tenían una hermosa vivienda a las afueras de la ciudad, con un gran patio trasero y una vista al mar que todos pagarían por tener, una casa ganada con esfuerzo de las dos y muy bien merecida. Pero no compartían la casa ellas solas, también tenían un perro, quien era la mascota preferida de Santana, su nombre era Lucy, una linda Gold Terrier. La morena adoraba mucho a Lucy, su pelaje dorado le recordaba siempre a su preciada novia.

Estaban sentadas las dos en una hamaca en la terraza de la casa, contemplando el anochecer de un hermoso día caluroso. Brittany estaba recostada en el hombro de Santana, mientras que Lucy estaba recostada a un lado de la hamaca. La morena no podía estar más feliz, estaba junto a la persona que amaba, tenía una linda casa, toda una maravilla de vida. Tenia todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, solo que algo le hacia falta, algún pequeño motivo por el cual sentirse aún más feliz y hacer también feliz a la rubia. A Santana se le iluminó la ampolleta, ya sabía que era lo que faltaba en sus vidas y que tenía que hacerlo pronto. Sería algo que cambiaría la vida de las dos, para siempre.

Al día siguiente, después del trabajo, Santana condujo junto con su novia hasta un mirador donde la latina le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí San? ¿Vamos a hacerlo en un mirador? – Preguntó Brittany. Santana solo pudo reír por las suposiciones de la rubia.

– No Britt, lo que pasa es que te tengo una linda sorpresa romántica y quiero pasar un buen rato contigo, pero si quieres después podemos hacer lo otro – respondió dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora a la chica. Esta le respondió con una pícara mirada.

Al bajar del auto y caminar unos cuantos metros, bajo un árbol se encontraba una manta con una riquísima comida sobre ella, unas copas al lado de la botella de champaña y un rico postre a un lado. Brittany no podía estar más sorprendida de la cena que le había preparado su novia.

– ¿Qué es esto? Es lo más hermoso que has hecho en mucho tiempo, gracias cariño – dijo la rubia dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y después uno suave en los labios.

Las dos disfrutaron la cena y conversaron por un largo rato sobre como iba el trabajo, los amigos, sucesos durante la semana, hasta sobre Lucy hablaron. Dialogaron hasta que la media luna les hacia compañía, dio la media noche. La morena decidió dar el siguiente gran paso.

– Britt, ¿me amas de verdad? –pregunto Santana dejando desconcertada a la rubia.

– Por supuesto que si, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –dijo la rubia totalmente confundida.

Santana no se hizo esperar y sacando de su bolsillo se dejo ver una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, al abrirla, un pequeño anillo con un diminuto diamante en él.

Brittany quedó petrificada del asombro, felicidad y sorpresa, la verdad es que le era difícil descifrar que era lo que sentía en realidad en ese momento. Se quedo boquiabierta, no se lo esperaba en absoluto, siempre había pensado en casarse con la chica, formar una familia y todo eso, pero nunca pensó que sucedería ahora, se lo esperaba en quizás en tres o cuatro años más, ¿Pero qué más daba?

– Brittany Susan Pierce, ¿Quisieras concederme el honor de convertirme en tu esposa y estar juntas de aquí a la eternidad? –pregunto la morena mientras se arrodillaba frente a Britt.

La rubia aún no se lo podía creer, pero sus ojos podían ya hablar por ella, ese brillo especial apareció en los ojos de Britt, ese color azul normal se convirtió en un azul claro potente y cegador, tan resplandecientes, que si el mundo decidiera quedarse en oscuridad, los ojos de Britt iluminarían el universo completo, una fuente eterna de luz. De un momento a otro, la chica salió de la pequeña impresión en la que se encontraba y se tiró encima de Santana llenándola de besos y atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, lanzándola de golpe al suelo.

– Creo que eso es un si, ¿no? – pregunto la latina recibiendo gustosa cada muestra de cariño por parte de su novia.

– ¡Por supuesto que si tontita! – repuso Brittany mientras estiraba su mano.

Santana entendió el gesto de la rubia y rápidamente tomo el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso con suma delicadeza en el alargado y claro dedo de Brittany, encajándolo perfectamente. Así sellando una vida, una junta a la otra, casadas.

Ya iban de regreso a casa en su auto, era de madrugada por lo que el tráfico era muy ligero en la carretera. Las chicas iban conversando sobre como serian los preparativos para la boda, las damas de honor, la música e incluso donde sería la luna de miel, cosas por el estilo.

– ¿Tendremos hijos San? – Le preguntaba Brittany a la morena, quien iba manejando concentrada en la carretera - tú sabes que quiero formar una hermosa familia contigo.

– ¿Cómo puedes dudar sobre eso amor? Por supuesto que tendremos hijos, todos los que tú quieras – le respondió con seguridad.

– Pero, ¿Tú crees que seré buena madre? – volvió a decir la rubia mirando un poco cabizbaja a Santana. Santana no evito sonreír, a veces Brittany era muy desconfiada consigo misma.

– Tú, serás una gran madre Britt, de eso estoy completamente segura, nuestros hijos estarán orgullosos de tener a una madre como tú, eres perfecta – Santana miro a Brittany unos pocos segundos regalándole una tierna mueca de confianza y después volviendo su mirada al volante.

Brittany se estremeció, la latina tenía más confianza y fe en ella, que ella en sí misma. No dejaba de mirar embobada a su novia y futura esposa, estaba tan enamorada de ella. Levanto su mano a la altura de su cabeza para apreciar por milésima vez el anillo que la uniría a Santana por siempre. De la nada, se inundó de ese cálido sentimiento de bienestar, ese que te dice que todo saldrá bien desde ahora.

– Y si fuera niña, ¿Qué nombre le pondríamos?- pregunto la rubia sin antes fijar otra vez su mirada en Santana.

La chica se lo pensó un momento y antes de poder contestar, divisó una luz que se acercaba rápidamente a ellas, de un momento a otro, estaban dando vueltas en el aire.

Cuando Santana miró a su alrededor, estaba cabeza abajo, se sentía muy mareada, con ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato, cuando miró a su lado, ahí se encontraba tirada en el piso, o mejor dicho, en el techo de lo que era antes su automóvil, su rubia, envuelta en un baño de sangre proveniente de su pecho, Santana intento acercársele, pero no tenía fuerzas, estaba débil.

– Britt…. – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un repentino sueño, todo se desvaneció, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Sigan sintonizando para más capítulos! :D Perdón si este estuvo muy cortito... :/**

**Amo los review :3**


	3. Parte 1: Capitulo 3

**AKDNKDJKSNKJDSJKDHS otro capitulo! :D Disfruten... no lloren, me harían sentir masoquista.**

* * *

_Corrían de un lado a otro, tomadas de las manos, embriagadas en un espacio de cariño, pasión y amor del que solo les pertenecía a ellas, Santana corría feliz al lado de su novia, todo era un cuento de hadas, todo era perfecto. Una luz cegadora la hizo darse cuenta que la rubia se había zafado de su mano y se había echado a correr. La latina comenzó a perseguirla, pero no podía alcanzarla, no podía correr._

_– ¡Brittany! ¡Espérame! – espetó Santana, pero la chica no la escuchaba, solo seguía corriendo hasta perderse en un mar de neblina blanca._

_Santana intentaba alcanzarla, pero no lo logró, intentó gritar otra vez pero no podía, se estaba empezando a desesperar y paró en seco. De la nada comenzó a sentir susurros a su alrededor, como un zumbido molesto de un insecto en su oreja._

Se despertó en una camilla. Estaba muy mareada y su visión era bastante borrosa, al lado de ella logró divisar a alguien, pero no era a quien esperaba ver.

– ¿Do-Dónde esta Brittany? – le preguntó a la extraña figura, esta no respondía.

Cuando su mente logró asentarse y la visión borrosa desapareció logró divisar de quien era esa extraña figura, parecía ser un doctor, uno tan rubio como su novia, alto y bastante guapo, este tomaba notas frente a ella, parecía no haber escuchado a Santana, y esta ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. Aún con mucho dolor de cabeza, gritó

– ¡Respóndame! ¿Dónde esta mi novia? - el doctor dejó de escribir y dejó a un lado sus notas, soltó un leve suspiro y levanto su mirada a Santana. Se veía que no tenía muy buenas noticias, algo no andaba bien, el hombre decidió hablar.

– Su novia, está hospitalizada, se encuentra muy grave en urgencias en este momento, ella fue la más afectada por el accidente – el cerebro de la latina dejó de funcionar, todo se inmovilizo frente a ella, su mente dejó de procesar las cosas cuando escucho la palabra hospitalizada.

No lo realizaba, no pensaba, no reaccionaba, lo único que quería era verla, quería saber lo sucedido, ¿Cómo que hospitalizada? ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

La morena no dejaba de moverse, bajar su mirada al suelo y tomarse su cabeza con sus dos manos, estaba mas que alterada con toda la situación que le estaba ocurriendo _"¿Cómo podía ser que un momento tan hermoso, podría volverse una completa pesadilla?"_ se preguntaba Santana a sí misma.

– Señorita López, necesito que se tranquilice por favor, si quiere que la lleve a urgencias para que pueda ver a la Señorita Pierce, lo haré. Pero antes necesito que se calme un poco, no puedo llevarla en ese estado – le pidió el doctor a Santana mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar y acostarla otra vez sobre la camilla.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Santana logró estabilizarse, pero eso no significaba que por dentro no se quería morir. No sabía nada sobre Brittany, y en que estado se encontraba.

– ¿Puedo ir a verla doctor? Necesito saber como está, me he tranquilizado como usted pidió, ahora solo lléveme a donde está ella – le dijo con suma tranquilidad al doctor, este no se le negó.

Extendió su mano hacia Santana y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a levantarse de la camilla, así emprendieron un silencioso camino hacia urgencias, caminaron por un largo pasillo que se convirtió en una loca y angustiante eternidad para la morena en cruzar, pero ella solo intentaba concentrarse en recordad que había sucedido, pero lo único que recordaba era esa extraña luz, solo eso.

– Llegamos – dijo el doctor rompiendo el silencio y sacando desprevenidamente a Santana de sus recuerdos. El rubio doctor le abrió una gran puerta que tenían enfrente y haciéndose a un lado, le indico a la morena que entrase.

La chica entró en la sala de urgencias, donde se encontraban los pacientes más graves. Estaba lleno de maquinas totalmente desconocidas para Santana. El doctor le indicó donde debía entrar, dejándola enfrente de una gran cortina azul, que comenzaba en el techo y terminaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. Se tomó un largo rato para tomar aire, lentamente tomó la cortina de una de sus orillas y respirando profundo decidió correrla hacia un lado.

Un desierto sin fin, un campo sin colores, ni arboles ni flores, un espacio luminoso blanco, cegador y puro, un cielo sin nubes ni sol, el aire denso y abrumador, no hacia ni calor, ni frío, y un silencio mortal, no se oían los pájaros cantar, ni la bulla de la ciudad, solo soledad. Ahí se encontraba ella, Brittany se sentía perdida, no sabía donde se encontraba, ni que estaba sucediendo, solo le interesaba una sola cosa, Santana.

No la veía por ningún lado, intentaba correr, pero sus piernas solo caminaban, intentaba gritar, pero solo lograba susurrar, intentaba respirar pero no lo lograba, aun así, no sentía que era necesario. Sentía un dolor agotador en el pecho, que le impedía poner su mente en orden, y averiguar en que sitio se hallaba. Su desesperación le hacía gran compañía al miedo que sentía, la soledad la consumía, se sentía decaer en la nada, quería desaparecer. De le nada, una voz se dejó escuchar en las profundidades de la luz blanca _"Britt_" susurraba la voz, la rubia no tardó en fascinarse al saber de quien era la voz, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, esa voz que movía su mundo y dejaba su corazón de cabeza.

– ¡San! – dijo Brittany en voz alta, mirando hacia el horizonte, después hacia el cielo e incluso hacia el suelo, quería saber de donde provenía la voz de su amada.

_"Britt"_ se escuchó otra vez.

– ¡Aquí estoy San! – trataba de gritar, pero pareciera que la voz no la escuchaba de vuelta.

_"Britt"_ se repetía una y otra vez. Brittany comenzó a llorar de desesperación, nadie la oía, nadie la veía ni la ayudaba, ni siquiera Santana estaba allí con ella. La chica comenzó a perder toda esperanza, caía en el abismo de la tristeza, nunca se había sentido tan perdida, tan sola, sin vida alguna, "_quizás después de todo, este será el fin de la existencia de Brittany S. Pierce_" pensó fríamente la rubia.

Pero ese rayo de fe llegó justo a tiempo, antes que la chica se rindiera por completo, _"Amor, estoy aquí contigo"_ se dejó oír otra vez la voz de Santana, la ojiazul dejó de llorar, mientras caía rendida sobre sus débiles rodillas, esbozó una débil sonrisa; la esperanza no estaba totalmente perdida.

–Lo sé cariño, puedo oírte – logró decir Brittany entre sus sollozos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :)**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión... déjenlo en los comentarios. Si comparten esta historia, puta... me harían super feliz! :D**

**Mientras más reviews, menos tiempo tendrán que esperar para el siguiente ;) okno u.u**


	4. Parte 1: Capitulo 4

**NUEVO CAPITULO! :)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a FOX... desgraciadamente... :/**

* * *

Santana miraba con detenimiento cada uno de los rasgos esa chica recostada sobre esa alta camilla, camino lentamente hacia ella, sin apuros, sin desesperación. Al estar más cerca de ella, extendió su mano y pasivamente comenzó a frotarla sobre los rubios cabellos, no había respuesta alguna, Brittany no mostraba ningún cambio facial, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, en ese estado de serenidad que ponía a Santana con los pelos de punta, daba escalofríos verla tan quieta, aún con tantas maquinas a las que estaba conectada, verla con los ojos completamente cerrados daba la impresión que vivía un sueño sin fin. Y Su piel tan fría, como si hubiera estado jugando en la nieve como cuando ellas lo hacían en el invierno, hace casi un año atrás.

– Britt, amor estoy aquí contigo – dijo Santana mientras tomaba la pálida y friolenta mano de su novia. No hubo respuesta.

La morena no podía estar más choqueada con la imagen de Brittany en ese estado, como deseaba volver a estar como antes, antes de esta pesadilla, solo para verla sonreír, reír y verla otra vez despierta. No solo no lograba recordar, sino que también no lograba entender el porqué de todo, eran tan felices, se iban a casar, iban a estar juntas por siempre, pero todo se derrumbó tan rápido.

– Fue un accidente automovilístico – dijo el doctor a las espaldas de la morena, la chica movió un poco su cabeza hacia el lado al escucharlo.

Ahora todo era obvio para Santana, esa luz, era la de otro auto acercándose directamente hacia ellas. Ella solo asintió para que continuase.

– Les chocaron de frente, usted no sufrió tanto daño ya que iba con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, por lo que la salvo de daños más graves. Pero su novia, al contrario de usted, no lo tenía puesto, por lo que iba a merced de la suerte, el _airbag_ la salvó de golpearse contra el espejo delantero del vehículo, pero con la fuerza del choque, el corazón de Brittany se golpeó fuertemente contra sus costillas, rompiéndose estas y… – el doctor se detuvo a pensar si debía decirle o no.

Santana solo le rogó con la mirada que siguiese, así que él no demoró en continuar.

– ...y produciéndole una gran herida al órgano y con esto una hemorragia interna. Por lo que el corazón sufrió daños irreparables, esto significa que quedó completamente inservible para usarse de nuevo en el cuerpo de la señorita Pierce, ahora es esa maquina la que la mantiene viva – dijo indicando hacia una de las extrañas máquinas que se encontraba a la izquierda de la rubia chica, pero la latina no sacaba sus ojos de encima del rubio doctor, quería que terminase de hablar.

– Pero… – continúo él – sino conseguimos un donante para hacer un trasplante de corazón, temo decir que Brittany no sobrevivirá dentro de estos próximos días.

_**Presente**_

– ¿Sabes? Cuando estuve en ese pequeño estado de coma, no dejaba de pensar en despertar de una vez por todas, terminar esa pesadilla, acabar con ese infierno en el que estaba viviendo. Pero no, nada ocurría, llegaba a pensar que realmente estaba acabada, si en realidad seguía viviendo – decía Brittany melancólica frente a la lápida de su amada.

Ella contenía sus lagrimas, con tal solo recordar después de tantos años la tristeza la atacó por sorpresa, después de todo fueron años de lucha, años para poder soportar el dolor y poder vivir a la par de él.

Brittany apoyó su mano en el pedazo de mármol que protegía la tumba y se secó las rebeldes lágrimas con la otra mano, cuando de repente, sintió una pequeña presión sobre su mano apoyada, cuando volteó su cabeza para ver de donde provenía la presión, no veía a nadie ni nada, pero aun así sentía la constante presión sobre ella. Se limitó a sonreír.

– No te preocupes amor, estaré bien, no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Brittany mientras hablaba hacia la nada – mientras tú estés a mi lado, nada malo me pasará. Tú me lo prometiste, ¿Recuerdas?

Mientras volvía a sumergirse en sus recuerdos más queridos, era observada por una extraña figura no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

_**Hace 43 años**_

Santana estuvo a su lado toda la noche, pensando, ahogada en esos pensamientos que destruían sus sentidos, clara incertidumbre de lo que pasaría, de un futuro sin ella. Poco había comido, no quería hacerlo, porque eso implicaba tener que separarse de su rubia, tampoco quería dormir, temía que si se durmiese, la chica la dejaría, por lo que estuvo toda la madrugada en guardia, vigilando y contemplando los eternos sueños de Brittany.

A su mente no llegaban más que locas ideas de como conseguir a alguien que donara el órgano_"¿quizás matando a alguien? O quizás ¿Si compro un órgano por medio de ventas ilegales?" _pensaba la morena, todos estas ideas divulgaban por la cabeza de la latina, la hacían pensar hasta un límite de desesperación total. Y sin previo aviso, le llegó a la mente los recuerdos de la promesa que un día le hizo a su novia.

_"– Siempre cuidare de ti Britt- volvió a decir Santana –no importa lo que tenga que hacer, daría hasta mi propia vida por ti, no tengo otra razón de mi existencia que no seas tú._ _Santana soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, nunca antes había hablado con el corazón, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, sus palabras eran sinceras y la ojiazul lo sabía…."_

La mente de Santana se iluminó con una idea, la cual no dudo mucho en ponerla en acción, y rápidamente se fue en busca del doctor.

Ya cuando lo encontró al final del pasillo, fue corriendo hacia él. Este se sorprendió con la llegada efusiva de la morena, y se sorprendió aun más al escuchar la propuesta que se le había cruzado por la mente a la latina.

– ¿Estás segura de todo esto, Santana? Sabes que hay otras alternativas, esta es demasiado riesgosa, ¡no deberíamos ni considerarla como opción! – le decía el doctor con un semblante bastante serio y preocupado.

Él sabía que no cambiaría la opinión de la chica, ya que se le veía bastante segura en lo que le postulaba, pero no costaba intentar convencerla de lo contrario aunque sea una vez.

– Estoy segura, tengo toda mi fe en ello, y de usted depende de que funcione – decía Santana, no había vuelta atrás para ella, ya se había convencido y nada en el mundo la haría cambiar de parecer.

El doctor se dejó caer en su escritorio frente a Santana, este la miró cambiando su expresión a una menos dura, nunca nadie había demostrado tanta fiereza como ella en lograr lo que quería, la miraba con respeto y admiración, ella era sin duda, una de las mejores novias que alguien podría tener.

Su serenidad lo atrapaba, tanta confianza en las decisiones que estaba tomando, por ella y por Brittany _"si que debe amarla demasiado"_ pensó el joven doctor.

– ¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti? – dijo él cruzándose de brazos y regalándole una no muy convencida sonrisa a la morena.

Santana se lo pensó un segundo – Creo que tengo un último pedido – dijo sin apuros, devolviéndole la pequeña sonrisa al doctor, y este al escuchar el pedido de la chica, asintió y se apresuró para entregarle lo solicitado.

* * *

**Recuerden compartir esta historia con los que ustedes deseen :) REVIEWS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! **


	5. Parte 1: Capitulo 5

**Veo que hay mucha gente que le gusto el fanfic c: yupi! He aqui el santo nuevo capítulo! Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Brittany no hacia más que recorrer ese extraño lugar, parecía un desolado campo, completamente descolorido y plano. Buscaba algo que le indicara donde se encontraba, algo o a alguien, y la verdad es que ella no tenía idea que era exactamente lo que buscaba, pero simplemente seguía caminando, quizás en algún momento se iría a topar con algo. De la nada misma, otra voz se hizo escuchar haciendo que Brittany se asustase al principio pero rápidamente sonrió al saber que quien era esa maravillosa voz.

– Santana – dijo la rubia casi en susurro. Pero su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente.

Quizás solo era otra farsa, un invento dentro de su congestionada cabeza, quizás ella estaba tan desesperada por volver a verla que su mente ya estaba jugando con ella.

– Brittany – dijo una voz a las espaldas de la rubia.

Brittany lentamente volteo, encontrándose con una chica maravillosa, con esos ojos marrones que derretían cada célula del cuerpo de Brittany.

– Supongo que has de estado aburrida todo este tiempo, estando en un lugar tan sepulcro como este o ¿Me equivoco? – dijo Santana de manera tranquila mirando a Brittany con una gran sonrisa.

Brittany no lo podía creer, era ella. Velozmente se tiró en los brazos de la morena siendo recibida con gusto en un gran abrazo, del que podrían jurar que duró horas. La rubia la extrañaba tanto, especialmente mientras se encontraba tan perdida en ese extraño y desconocido lugar.

– Te extrañaba tanto Santy, llevo días aquí varada. Estaba tan asustada, no se ni siquiera donde estoy y tengo miedo – le decía al oído de la latina. Su voz estaba un poco rota de lo tan triste que se sentía el estar sola tanto tiempo.

– Ya no debes tener miedo Britt, estoy aquí, no hay nada que temer – le consolaba Santana – Veo que no has hecho nada más que pensar en cosas malas.

Brittany se soltó lentamente del abrazo y miro confundida a Santana.

_"¿De que esta hablando?"_ pensó Brittany.

– No sé a qué te refieres San – le dijo.

– Este lugar, Brittany, es tu mente. Todo lo que piensas y sientes, está aquí. Y veo que por lo descolorido y aburrido que es este lugar, me doy cuenta que no has pensado en cosas lindas todo este tiempo – respondió Santana de manera simple.

Brittany comprendió todo al segundo, ella tenía razón, había estado ocupada tanto tiempo en como escapar de ese lugar, que se olvidó por completo en sentarse a pensar en cosas que le subieran el ánimo. Por lo que puso su cabeza en funcionamiento e imaginó lo que sería su paraíso. Un lindo campo con verdoso pasto floreado, lleno de animales silvestres amistosos, lagunas y ríos a montón, arboles grandes que dieran buena sombra al caluroso sol, colinas y praderas, un mundo maravilloso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su boca se abrió de golpe, todo lo que había imaginado se encontraba allí, era espectacular, un sueño.

– Ves Brittany, todo está dentro de esta cabezota – dijo golpeando suavemente la cabeza de la rubia mientras esta veía todo perpleja.

La rubia estaba asombrada, pero un pensamiento fugaz se cruzó por su mente haciéndola cambiar su expresión a una bastante preocupada.

– Si todo es parte de mi mente, entonces ¿Tú también lo eres? – preguntó Brittany mirando a esos ojos marrones. Santana la miró con devoción y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

– ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no soy lo totalmente real, pero si lo soy aquí – dijo indicando hacia el corazón de Brittany – eso es lo que importa ahora, pero no temas, yo no te dejaré nunca.

– ¿Cuando volveré a casa contigo? – preguntó la rubia.

– Ya volverás, Britt. En cuanto menos lo esperes estarás disfrutando de la vida otra vez, todo esto, es tan solo un pequeño receso – le respondió Santana.

_"Las cosas volverán a ser como antes"_ se dijo Brittany. Estaba feliz, no solo de volver, sino que volvería a ver a su novia otra vez.

– Estarás junto a mi ahora, ¿Cierto? – Brittany no quería que Santana se fuera.

Santana solamente asintió, miró hacia su alrededor y contempló el hermoso mundo que Brittany había creado. La rubia la observó y tomando su mano exclamó.

– ¡Vamos! Conozcamos este lugar – Santana volvió a asentir.

Y así se fueron a descubrir los secretos que guardaba la mente paradisiaca de la ojiazul. Se la pasaron todo el tiempo en ir de acá para allá, saltando, gritando, riendo, jugando por las llanuras y praderas. Se revolcaron en las frescas flores primaverales, robándose besos cada vez que querían, chapotearon en la laguna mojándose completamente, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto, simplemente se divirtieron, como solían hacerlo cuando eran adolescentes.

Ahora se encontraban cómodamente recostadas sobre un viejo árbol, bajo su fresca sombra, después de haber hecho tantas cosas. La paz reinaba y reconfortaba a Brittany de una manera tan espectacular. Ya no quería volver a casa, quería estar toda su vida con su novia, bajo ese enorme árbol, siendo felices como lo estaban en ese mismo instante.

– Soy la persona más feliz de todas estando aquí contigo San – le dijo Brittany mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

– Yo también Britt, yo también – dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia – pero ya sabes que tienes que volver pronto, ya habrá tiempo para repetirlo, ya volveremos a pasarla bien juntas como la hemos pasado hoy.

Brittany lentamente se removió de su posición para quedar frente a Santana y la observó con detenimiento, apreciando con cautela lo hermosa y resplandeciente que se veía Santana en ese momento.

– ¿Lo prometes? – cuestionó la rubia. Santana asintió muy segura.

– Lo prometo – selló Santana al depositar un tierno y cálido beso en la frente de Brittany.

Brittany tomó con desesperación la cara de la latina, y la besó con pasión. El beso se alargó por minutos, horas, hasta días, ¿Quién sabe? El tiempo para Brittany no existía estando en un paraíso como ese, junto a su espléndida novia. Como deseaba que fuera para siempre, un sueño sin fin. Excepto, que hubo algo, un escalofrió, una corriente de mal augurio que golpeó a la rubia durante la sesión de besos, algo la molestaba.

– Britt – dijo Santana entre besos, haciendo que Brittany se parase – quiero que cierres los ojos.

Brittany supuso lo que iba a pasar.

– ¡No! No quiero que esto termine, quiero estar contigo – espetó Brittany.

– Tienes que hacerlo, ya es hora de volver – impuso Santana.

Brittany no quiso seguir discutiendo con la latina, por lo que cerró sus ojos con lentitud, realmente no quería que terminase ahí. Y antes que su mente se viera envuelta en un resplandor cegador, abrió lo ojos y miró a Santana por última vez.

– Te amo – gritó Brittany.

– Yo te amo más, nunca lo olvides – susurró Santana, a la vez que se desvanecía junto con todo el paisaje a su alrededor.

Todo se volvió oscuridad otra vez.

* * *

**Ustedes no saben lo feliz que me hacen los reviews :) HAGANME FELIZ! ... okno u.u**


	6. Parte 1: Capitulo 6

**AAAH! mucha gente diciendo que siga... OMG Gracias a todos! :) no saben como aprecio su apoyo**

* * *

_"¿Señorita Pierce, logra escucharme?"_ se escucho entre medio de la gran oscuridad. La desconocida voz se volvía a repetir una y otra vez, y de apoco una luz comenzó a escabullirse por una diminuta línea que al parecer, eran sus ojos abriéndose a la realidad, despertando del eterno sueño en el que estaba, a una realidad donde alguien especial la estaba esperando.

Estaba mareada, manchas que se movían era todo lo que podía distinguir, no escuchaba nada claro y una luz extraña no dejaba abrir sus ojos con naturalidad.

– ¿Do-Donde e-estoy? – dijo Brittany estando muy desorientada – ¿Santana?

Brittany pudo realizar que la molesta luz provenía de una pequeña linterna sujeta por, lo que parecía ser, su médico, toda una desilusión.

– Pupilas responden bien al estímulo, pulso cardíaco normal, presión equilibrada – volvía a hablar el doctor, esta vez hacia la enfermera que tenía a su lado – díganle a los familiares que el trasplante fue un éxito.

La chica no entendía nada de nada ¿Un trasplante?

– No estoy entendiendo nada doctor, alguien podría explicarme que suce… – y antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Brittany desvaneció, esta vez solo producto de un desmayo.

El desmayo se había producido porque la rubia llevaba meses en un semi-coma y acababa de despertar. No era raro que su cuerpo se sintiese bastante débil y no del todo despierto.

Volvió a despertar, pero esta vez, sola en su habitación del hospital, inmersa en la oscuridad de la pieza. Apenas podía moverse, sus brazos estaban repletos de cables y conectados a tubos extraños, tenía puesto un collarín que impedía que moviese su cuello, sus piernas estaban aún dormidas y poco podía hacer para hacerlas reaccionar, apenas sus dedos podían responder.

Le dolía mucho el estomago, probablemente por el hambre que sentía a montones, su cabeza ardía, quizás por la deshidratación, pero en su pecho, una presión le era molesta, y no sabía el porqué.

– ¿Dónde estás Santana? – dijo la rubia tan bajito que apenas se escuchó a si misma.

Quería saber donde estaba su novia, esperaba despertar y verla a su lado, tomando su mano, pero no. Algo andaba mal, y sí Santana no venía a ella, ella iría por Santana.

Estaba a punto de destaparse de las abrigadoras sabanas con la escasa fuerza que tenía, cuando alguien apretó fuertemente de su mano, evitando tal acción. A la rubia casi le dio un infarto cuando sintió esa fría mano sobre ella. Volteó su mirada hacia el dueño de tal mano.

Al lado derecho de ella, sentada en un sofá café, estaba ella. Su amiga de toda la vida, su amada, su novia, su vida.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas en ese estado Britt? – impuso la morena.

Brittany analizó a la latina, estaba tan pálida, era quizás por la fría noche, pero se le veía muy serena y tranquila, como si ya no tuviese motivo alguno de preocupación en la vida,_ "¿estaba ya más tranquila por verme sana y a salvo?" _ Se preguntó Brittany.

Los ojos marrones de la chica ya no irradiaban el suave brillo de antes y su cara no demostraba nada, algo se había apagado en ella. Pero eso no le importaba mucho a Brittany en ese momento, estaba encantada de tenerla otra vez con ella.

– ¡San! – intento exclamar Brittany, pero por el solo esfuerzo de gritar, se vio envuelta en una horrible tos, que duró unos segundos.

Santana lentamente se inclinó hacia Brittany y tiernamente aprisionó sus labios con los de la rubia. Brittany se sentía en casa otra vez, se sentía bien, especialmente saber que su novia se encontraba bien. De apoco de fueron separando para tomar aire después del largo beso.

– Santana, yo… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo que estábamos en el auto y de repente… ¡Ah! – intentaba recordar Brittany, pero fuertes dolores de cabeza le impedían recordar más que eso.

Santana posó sus dedos en los labios de Brittany para evitar que siguiese hablando.

– Shhh… tienes que descansar Britt, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones – le dijo Santana mientras la acurrucaba en la camilla otra vez y besaba su frente – Por ahora debes dormir, debes recobrar energías.

– Pero San, creo que ya dormido lo suficiente, ¿No crees? – opinó Brittany mientras tomaba la mano de la latina. Le sorprendía lo fría que estaba.

– Nunca es suficiente para nada mi amor – le respondió a Brittany, a ella no le cayó muy bien la respuesta de la morena. Santana volvió a hablar – No sabes como me alivia que estés bien, es lo que me importa por ahora.

– Soñé contigo Santy – confesó Brittany – estabas ahí, tan real, como si de un sueño hecho realidad se tratase.

Santana sonrió.

– Los sueños, si los miras con detenimiento, son reflejos de la realidad escondida – replicó Santana.

La mirada de la morena se clavo en los ojos de la rubia, haciendo que esta se inquietara un poco. Santana estaba más que misteriosa últimamente pensó Brittany, en sus sueños e incluso ahora.

–Ahora duerme tranquila. Mañana te explicarán lo sucedido – Brittany asintió a la latina y esta se la devolvió.

– Te amo mucho San – le tiró un beso.

– Y yo te amo más Britt, siempre estaré a tu lado, especialmente aquí – al decir esto último, colocó su mano sobre el pecho derecho de Brittany.

Esta sintió como un cálido sentimiento de bienestar se posaba sobre ella, era inexplicable, se sentía con vida, aun estando tan débil.

Pero sus ojos estaban pesados y cansados, de apoco el sueño la estaba venciendo, y antes de cerrar completamente los ojos, le echó una mirada a Santana antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana, se oían a montones los cantares de los pájaros y una fresca brisa proveniente de la abierta ventana masajeaba las mejillas de la chica. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz.

Cuando ya los tuvo completamente abiertos, miró a su alrededor dificultosamente. No había nadie sobre el sofá.

La rubia sintió en su mano un aparato cuadrado, era un control. Era uno de esos que ajustaban la camilla a una posición deseada por el paciente sin necesidad de hacer gran esfuerzo.

Brittany apretó uno de los botones e inmediatamente la cama comenzó a moverse, dejándola cómodamente posicionada y ahora con una amplia vista de la habitación. La pieza no era tan grande como ella pensaba.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamó la atención de la rubia, pero bastante fue la desilusión al ver que no era la persona que ella esperaba.

– Buenos días señorita Pierce, no sabe lo alegre que me pone verla despierta – dijo el extraño alegremente a Brittany, la chica lo miraba confundida.

– Gracias, pero tendrá que disculparme, ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó.

– Oh… discúlpeme usted. Soy Sam Evans, su doctor. – respondió el joven, quien debía de tener unos pocos años más que Brittany.

Brittany lo examinó un poco; ojos color verde, rubio al igual que ella y bastante apuesto, el típico joven de veinti-tantos años, atractivo e inteligente.

– Veo que por su expresión, está bastante desilusionada de verme – expresó Sam. Brittany le regaló una breve y pequeña sonrisa sincera.

– Esperaba verla aquí y que me explicara que sucedió. Solo intentar recordar hace que mi cabeza sufra de un horrible dolor – explicó Brittany mientras sostenía con ambas manos su adolorida y tormentosa cabeza – solo, me gustaría saber por ahora, que fue lo que sucedió.

Sam se tomó su tiempo para responder, y sentándose a los pies de la camilla, comenzó a hablar.

– Tuvieron un accidente, mientras iban en su coche. Tú sufriste serios daños al corazón, tuvimos que hacer un trasplante urgente. Y gracias a Dios, tu cuerpo lo ha recibido bastante bien – decía el doctor, pero cuando intento volver a hablar, Brittany lo interrumpió.

– ¿Y Santana? ¿No le ocurrió nada malo cierto? – musito la rubia. El doctor le respondió sinceramente.

– No, ella salió ilesa del accidente.

– Entonces, ¿Dónde está ella ahora? – El doctor cambio drásticamente su semblante a uno más serio.

– Creo que no soy la persona capacitada para decírtelo – replico Sam.

A Brittany no le estaba gustando todo esto, últimamente todos estaban tan misteriosos con ella. Nadie le decía las cosas directamente, sentía que jugaban con ella.

* * *

**Se acerca el capitulo final! c: este es el penúltimo capitulo chicos! PRONTO subiré el ultimo, y ahí acabará la primera parte de este FF c: Recuerden compartir esta historia y darle muchos reviews, recibo comentarios con los brazos abiertos :)**


	7. Parte 1: Capitulo 7

**Chicos! gracias por todo el apoyo a seguir con esta historia! :') Este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, porque SI! se viene mas... mucho más! :D **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

– Dígame doctor, ¿Dónde está Santana? – dijo Brittany elevando su tono de voz, casi desesperada por una honesta respuesta. Este jueguito ya no le era para nada gracioso, quería la verdad, que estaba sucediendo realmente.

El doctor quedó petrificado en su lugar, no sabía que responderle, estaba nervioso, lo único que logró hacer, fue elevar su mirada hacia cierto lugar. La chica se dio cuenta, y siguiendo la mirada del doctor, llegó hasta el sofá, y encima de él, un sobre. Era el mismo lugar donde había estado Santana anoche.

La rubia quedó mirando atentamente el sobre, no comprendiendo la situación en lo absoluto. El doctor sabía que no podía hacer nada más por ella, por lo que levantándose de la camilla, tomó el sobre y se lo entregó a Brittany.

La chica le echó una veloz mirada a Sam, rápidamente el chico entendió el mensaje de la rubia y asintiendo con la cabeza, hizo su camino hacia la salida, pero antes.

– Solo llámame Sam – le dijo el doctor con una sincera sonrisa. Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y ya en la puerta, el doctor volvió su mirada hacia Brittany, quien ya estaba observando fijamente el sobre, y borró su sonrisa.

– Espero que hayas estado segura de esto Santana – susurró el doctor yéndose a su oficina.

Brittany examinaba el sobre minuciosamente, en él, solo estaba inscrito _"Brittany_".

¿Qué tanto ocultaba la carta? Y ¿Por qué una carta? ¿Por qué Santana no estaba ahí con ella? Miles de preguntas en su cabeza, una sola respuesta, y esa respuesta se encontraban dentro del misterioso sobre.

No se atrevía a abrirlo, temía que llegase a pasar después de leerlo. Pero no había algo que la atormentara más, que el hecho que le haya escrito una carta.

Ella sabía que a la latina siempre le encantó escribir, e incluso, esa era su ocupación. Escribía artículos en importantes revistas y más de una vez, escribía ensayos y libros que al final nunca publicaba, solo dejaba que Brittany las leyera para después guardarlos en su escritorio y nunca más sacarlos de allí. Ella siempre le escribía cartas en días especiales, como San Valentin aniversarios, cumpleaños y hasta cuando se peleaban, le enviaba cartas disculpándose.

La chica decidió dar el gran paso, y de a poco fue abriendo el sobre, no quería romper o dañar el contenido de este.

Al abrirlo, los sentidos olfativos de Brittany se vieron atacados por el olor del perfume, de vainilla, de Santana. El rico aroma se propagó por toda la habitación inundándola con exquisitas esencias. Brittany siempre amo ese detalle de perfumar la carta, lo adoraba, lo hacía provocativo, y a la vez adictivo, la hacía volar, suspirar y suspirar hasta que sus pulmones solo contenían el rico aroma de la morena.

Sus manos tiritaban, ya no podía aguantar más. Así que fue sacando la carta del sobre, y tomándola sobre sus manos, extendió el papel sobre encima de su vientre y comenzó a leer.

_"Querida Brittany"_

Y con ese comienzo, su corazón ya comenzaba a dar brincos gigantescos, sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar y su piel a erizar. Algo, no andaba para nada bien, normalmente sus comienzos, siempre provocaban cálidas sensaciones en Brittany, esos que te hacen sentir bien y que te dicen que todo estará bien, pero esta vez, no hubo tal sensación. Prosiguió su lectura.

_"Por mucho tiempo estuve perdida ¿Sabes? Hundida en mi soledad, deseando salir de ese tremendo poso oscuro; oculta en mí, engañándome y muriéndome por dentro. Me sorprendía a mí misma lo tan vacía que me sentía, lo falsa que era con los demás, buscando llenarme en los sentimientos de otros, en la tristeza, en su humillación y en su desprecio._ _Pero encontré esa razón para creer; creer en esas historias que le cuentan a los niños pequeños sobre como la felicidad pura emerge de la tristeza. Una razón para creer que nunca estas del todo solo. Una razón para vivir al rojo vivo. Una razón para revivir el antiguo y abandonado significado del amor; ese amor que te complementa y te encuentras en otro, donde no es necesario las palabras para expresarte, donde un abrazo es un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, donde un beso ya no quema la boca, sino que hace arder el alma de pasión, ese amor que todos subestiman y empobrecen, y que yo junto a ti la hice renacer otra vez, la volví mi droga, y mi vida._ _Tu Brittany S. Pierce, eres esa gran __**RAZÓN**__. Eres la razón de ese vivir grato, eres la razón que hace mi cuerpo volar y mi alma flotar, eres la razón de mi respirar y el de mi latir. Yo antes sabía que existía, pero junto a ti, supe que vivía._ _Y la razón de mis cursilerías y enigmáticas palabras, son que simplemente debía decirte todo lo que sentía, necesitaba hacerlo._ _Ya que verás, cuando supe que estabas en peligro y a punto de irte de mis brazos, me sentí desvanecer. No podía correr ni el mínimo riesgo de perderte, no puedo, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Y fue entonces cuando recordé mi enorme promesa ¿recuerdas? ¿Esa promesa de cuidarte siempre, hacerte feliz y dar todo por ti? Bueno, pues yo nunca lo he olvidado, y es por eso que la haré cumplir, prometí ante Dios, el mundo, y por sobre todo, ante ti que lo cumpliría. Y la obtendrás…"_

Al leer el último párrafo, Brittany quedó paralizada, su mundo se detuvo por completo, sus ojos abiertos como platos, y su respiración al igual que sus latidos aumentaron de frecuencia.

Soltó el papel y no importándole nada, se levantó de la cama, y se fue corriendo de la habitación dejando la carta a un lado del sofá.

_"…porque todo lo que lograrás desde ahora, lo harás por ti y no por mí. Disfruta la vida que alguna vez fue tuya y mía y la felicidad que alguna vez nos envolvió estando juntas. Ahuyenta los miedos que nos atormentaron a hacer las cosas, vive la vida al máximo Britt. Hazlo por mí, prométeme que lo harás. Hazlo por el nuevo corazón que late dentro de ti, porque después de todo, yo ya fui y soy parte de él, ya que alguna vez, ese corazón me perteneció._ _Te ama para siempre, __**Santana**__."_

La rubia solo corría por los solitarios pasillos del hospital. Tenía que encontrarla, ella sabía que debía estar por alguna parte, ella lo sentía, sentía a Santana cerca. Se dirigió a la recepción, y allí, una señora de unos cuarenta años, con lentes, jugando concentradamente al solitario en el computador.

Brittany se acercó corriendo hacia la mujer, chocando con el mostrador y asustando a la secretaria.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Santana López? – le preguntó alteradamente. La señora la miró sin entender.

– ¿Disculpe? – le preguntó de vuelta.

– Santana López ¿En qué habitación puedo encontrarla?

La mujer rápidamente se puso a buscar en la base de datos de la antigua computadora al notar la impaciencia de la chica.

– ¿Santana López dice usted? Acá dice que no hay dato alguno de ella, lo siento sino puedo ayudarla señorita – le dijo la mujer después de un rato, dejando a Brittany más desesperada por saber algo sobre la morena.

– Mire, no estoy para boludeces, o me dice adonde está o yo… – decía Brittany pero una voz a sus espaldas captó su atención.

– ¿Brittany? – la rubia lentamente se fue dando vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el dueño de esa voz.

– ¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar en reposo – dijo Sam acercándose a ella.

Brittany no lo resistió más y quebró en llanto, abrazándose al doctor y cayendo lentamente sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar al suelo al sentir que sus piernas ya no podían mantenerla en pie.

Se vio envuelta en oscuridad, pero no era la misma oscuridad de antes, era otra muy diferente, una mucho más devastadora, una que le indicaba que su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

¿A qué se refería con lo del corazón? ¿Por qué la carta infería a tantas conclusiones? Estaba confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando.

– Tranquila Brittany, vamos a mi oficina – le dijo suavemente a la chica. Y ayudándola a levantarse, se la llevó a su despacho, perdiéndose a los lejos.

_A veces, la vida da vuelcos bruscos, te hace tropezar cuando menos lo esperas. Te sientes feliz, alegre, como si todo fuera irrealmente hermoso. Pero inesperadamente, una tormenta llega, te atrapa en su tormento, te hace dar vueltas y vueltas en un mismo lugar, sin dejarte escapar. Te sumerges dentro del dolor, te devora por dentro, te destruye, se alimenta del miedo, ataca tu mente y mata tu ser._

_Desgraciadamente, encontrar la felicidad dentro de todo ese sufrimiento, se vuelve una búsqueda por encontrarte otra vez, especialmente, cuando algo tan preciado se te arrebata de las manos._

_Todo es como una pequeña flor; costará en crecer si se le fue arrancada de raíz, pero crecerá, y como la alegría, tarde o temprano, volverá a florecer._

**_FIN PARTE 1_**

* * *

**Ahhhhh! ¿Que sucederá con Brittany? ¿Cual sera el enigmático futuro que se le viene? ¿Que tendrá Sam que ver con todo esto?**

**alkjdkshdksjahdkjs muchas preguntas!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte! recuerden que si dejan un review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo la segunda! :)**

**Gracias por todo chicos! no saben lo maravillosa que me hacen sentir**


	8. Parte 2: Capitulo 8

**Como están chicos?! :D se que me demore un poquito, pero aquí vengo con la segunda parte del FF :) se que es este esta super cortito, pero tómenlo como un segundo prólogo. Se viene muy fuerte para la vida de Brittany. No lloren, okey? **

* * *

**PARTE 2**

_¿Es nuestro corazón capaz de volver a amar? Roto, quebrado y destrozado son los sinónimos del miedo a volver a abrir nuestro corazón a alguien más. Debemos esperar a que sane, pero esa espera, llega a ser bastante difícil de soportar, solo los valientes son capaces de seguir adelante. Pero la valentía no es la ausencia del miedo, sino la fuerza para actuar a pesar del miedo._

**Hace 43 años**

– ¡Quiero que me explique ahora doctor que carajos está sucediendo! ¿Qué mierda significa esta carta? – gritaba enojada Brittany al borde del llanto.

El doctor se veía aterrado, sabía que Brittany no se quedaría para nada tranquila con semejante carta.

– Yo, yo… – intentaba decir el doctor, pero las palabras no le salían.

– ¡Hable usted! – espetó Brittany.

Al doctor no le quedaba más remedio que explicarle.

– Estabas muy grave Brittany – comenzó – tus posibilidades de sobrevivir se fueron reduciendo. No había donantes, las opciones se nos estaban agotando.

Brittany escuchaba atenta.

– Santana se la pasó todo el tiempo a tu lado, se le veía destrozada. Y una noche, ella me encontró en el pasillo exigiendo hablar conmigo. Ella, ella… tenía una idea en mente y yo, yo no pude negarle.

– ¿Que le pidió? – Interrogó la rubia – ¡Dígamelo! ¿Qué fue lo que Santana le pidió?

– Ella – Sam sudaba de nerviosismo, o más bien, estaba aterrado – ella me dijo que no quedaba más alternativa que…

El joven doctor se detuvo, no sabía cómo explicarlo de la mejor manera. Aunque el sabía muy bien que no importase la forma en que se lo dijese, la verdad siempre duele, sea cual sea la forma en que venga.

Y Brittany, ya no le quedaba muchas fuerzas como para seguir gritando. Por lo que solo esperaba que el doctor continuase.

– Santana decidió que no podía dejarte morir sin hacer nada al respecto. No podía dejarte ir así como así y sentirse inútil. – Sam ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, tenía que soltarlo ya – Por lo que, decidió tomar tu lugar.

– ¿Cómo que tomar mi lugar? – la rubia no entendía nada de nada.

– Ella me pidió que lo hiciera por ella, confió en mí. Me rogó y yo no pude negárselo – siguió el doctor, al parecer no había escuchado en lo absoluto la pregunta de Brittany – ella te amaba tanto y yo, yo…

– ¡¿Tomar mi lugar en qué?! – exclamó Brittany, usando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– Santana se ofreció como donante, y yo tuve que hacer el trasplante como promesa hacia ella. El corazón que ahora portas, es el de ella – señaló el doctor al borde de la tristeza y la culpa – saló tu vida por amor.

Brittany abrió los ojos como platos, la oscuridad y las lágrimas la estaban inundando y atacando.

– No puede ser – susurró Brittany – ¡No!

– Santana tomó tu lugar, a ser ella la paciente en espera de un órgano – dijo el doctor incapaz de mirar a la rubia.

– Es decir, ¿Ella sigue aquí cierto? – una gota de esperanza colgaba de los ojos de Brittany.

– Esperamos, pero nunca llegó. Murió Brittany, hace 6 semanas atrás, mientras seguías en el semi-coma, lo lamento mucho – respondió Sam bajando su mirada al suelo.

Y así, la gota cayó de los azules ojos, y cayendo al suelo, se desplomó en su desgracia. La vida, como ahora la conocía, había cambiado y abandonado. Lo que alguna vez fue su alegría, su felicidad, el amor de su vida, se había ido, y no por días, ni semanas, ni años, para siempre.

Si alguna vez la desgracia tuvo nombre, ahora llevaba el de Brittany Pierce, la chica que desde ese momento, perdió la luz que la guiaba por el camino correcto, la que desde ese día, el destino y la vida le habían dado la espalda.

"_¿Por qué Santana? ¿Por qué ella?_" pensaba Brittany mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

– Lo siento Brittany, no podía decirle que no. Lo lamento tanto – decía el doctor esperando poder calmar un poco a la chica.

– ¡No! Ni siquiera piense en lamentarlo ¡Usted! Fue usted quien la ayudo, usted dejó que se arriesgara, usted dejó que… que… – intentaba decir Brittany, pero el solo hecho de decir la palabra la derrumbaba más.

El doctor decidió no discutir con la rubia. Ella tenía toda la razón, fue él quien le dijo que si a la latina, él tenía una parte de la culpa de la muerte de Santana. Pero peor se sentía saber que también él era culpable de la miseria de Brittany.

– ¡Santana! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! – gritaba Brittany, la desesperación y el dolor la estaban matando. Su llanto fue tremendo y se escuchaba en cada pasillo del hospital, y horrible fue la tortura de Sam escuchar cada una de las gotas caer precipitadamente sobre el frío suelo del hospital.

La luz que iluminaba la mente de Brittany, se apagó de repente, y cayó desmayada al suelo. Inconsciente, Sam corrió hacia ella, y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación.

"_Este no ha sido el mejor día que he tenido, ni me imagino como será para Brittany, el resto de su vida. Soy un idiota ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_" se dijo el doctor con la rubia en sus brazos.

**Presente**

Una tranquila cafetería, poca clientela. Muchos de ellos conversando acerca de la buena semana, la familia, los amigos, el trabajo y el amor. Pero Brittany solo se concentraba en mirar detenidamente su _cappuccino_ ya frío. Sumergida en sus memorias de esa mañana, cuando supo que Santana ya no estaba con ella.

– Como te extraño querida mía – dijo Brittany al aire, sin quitar la vista de su café.

Y pasó otra vez. En su mano derecha, donde en su muñeca se encontraba justamente, una linda cadena plateada que sujetaba un pequeño corazón. Alguien o algo, le tomaba la mano, provocándole una suave sensación a la rubia quien inmediatamente levanto su vista para comprobar, como era de esperar, que no había nadie a su lado.

Brittany sonrió.

– Si, recuerdo perfectamente cuando me diste esta pulsera. Éramos una jovencitas recién llegadas a la secundaria – hizo una pausa para suspirar – fue la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Los recuerdos volvieron a sumergir de la cabeza de la rubia.

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta segunda parte, tengo muchas ideas por delante.**

**Dejen reviews y follow me :)**


	9. Parte 2: Capitulo 9

**Wiii! nuevo capitulo! :D espero que les vaya gustando como se va desarrollando la historia, o mas bien, entiendan la combinación de las memorias de Brittany con el presente :)**

* * *

_**Hace 52 años**_

La campana había sonado, todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivas salas, todo comenzaba como un día normal. Pero como siempre, para las cheerios, era otro día de gritos y mandatos provenientes de la entrenadora Sue, una muy dura mujer que siempre le gustaba ganar y nunca nada era suficiente para ella.

– ¡¿Qué esperan gusanos?! – Gritó la entrenadora – ¡A trotar ya!

Todas las porristas comenzaron a trotar alrededor de la cancha, con muy mala cara, pero lo hicieron, ya que nadie podía negarle a la entrenadora, o sino, se iba fuera del equipo sin excusas. Y al pasar los minutos, poco a poco las cheerios comenzaron a cansarse e iban cayendo una en una.

Normalmente, la que quedaba última era recompensada por Sue y se le otorgaba un día de descanso más extenso que el de las demás. Ya solo quedaban tres en competencia, trotando sin parar, sudadas, pero con ansias de victoria.

– Ya no puedo más – dijo una de las chicas.

Y de golpe cayó al suelo, dejando a solo dos chicas restantes.

– Yo voy a ganar – dijo la morena chica.

– ¿Y por qué crees que no te patearé el trasero? – respondió la rubia segura.

– Porque soy mejor que tu rubia –dijo de vuelta con una presumida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto la rubia – eso lo veremos.

Y así siguieron, por unos largos treinta minutos. Las dos chicas estaban agotadas, ya no sentían ni las piernas, ya comenzaban a acalambrarse.

– ¡Rayos! mis piernas – se quejó la rubia mientras tenía su vista baja.

– ¿Tan debilucha eres rubia? – dijo la latina casi sin aliento. Y cuando miró hacia donde se dirigía la rubia, una sonrisa malévola se apodero de su rostro y rápidamente dijo – deberías ver por donde pisas.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – y en el preciso momento en que termino la frase, se tropieza con un hoyo formado en el piso y volando por los aires, cae bruscamente en el piso. Declarando a la morena como vencedora.

– Bien hecho bolsas de arena – gritó Sue – te ganaste el día libre.

– ¡Genial! – exclamó la morena, y volteo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la chica caída.

Tenía una mueca de dolor formado en su rostro y una pierna toda lastimada, con un poco de sangre. Sin pensarlo mucho, se le acercó y se agacho para quedar a su altura.

– Hey, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó suavemente a la chica.

– Si, un poco. Tengo la pierna dañada, pero no es la gran cosa – respondió la chica sin mirarla. Cuando intentó levantarse, su pierna no la dejó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

– Creo que no podrás levantarte sola, déjame ayudarte, te llevaré a la enfermería – Rodeó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia, y esta puso su brazo en el cuello de la morena para poder sujetarse.

Y así la levantó con sumo cuidado y tomaron camino rumbo a la enfermería.

La enfermera le curó la herida a la chica y le dijo que reposara un poco antes de volver a clases, ya que se había esguinzado el pie. La latina estaba apoyada en la pared, mientras que la rubia estaba sentada sobre la camilla.

– ¿Te duele aún? – preguntó la morena.

– No, ya no tanto – respondió ella –felicidades por ganar.

–Gracias, igual no fue nada fácil, tienes muy buen cuerpo – dijo la morena y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja – quiero decir buen físico… digo… buenas habilidades atléticas.

La rubia notó lo roja y nerviosa que se puso la chica y no evitó sonreír.

– Gracias, es que voy a clases de baile, y supongo que eso ayuda bastante – dijo de forma simple.

– Me alegro, debes de ser la mejor entonces – _"otra vez metiendo la pata_" pensó – mi nombre es Santana.

"_Santana _" se repitió la rubia y otra sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro.

– Brittany – dijo la rubia estirando su mano a Santana, quien respondió el gesto y estrecharon sus manos.

El simple contacto de sus manos fue una avalancha de sentimientos encontrados nunca antes vivido que golpeó a la dos chicas. Las mariposas en el estómago, no era nada comparado a la carga eléctrica que sufrieron las chicas con el solo hecho de tocarse.

Santana y Brittany llevaban inmóviles largos segundos, la sensación que sentían era demasiado fuerte, las tenía perplejas. Brittany fue la primera en soltarle su mano, la morena pudo reaccionar aportando su mano. Se quedaron mirándose otros segundos más. La tensión era tan grande que podía cortarse con tijera, la intensidad de las miradas de las chicas era capaz de atravesar cualquier pared y partirla por la mitad. La latina decidió romper el largo silencio y llevar su mirada hacia otra parte, lejos esos ojos azules.

– Y bien ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – le preguntó nerviosa a la rubia.

"_Contigo, me siento volar_" se dijo la chica, pero rápidamente le respondió.

– Umm… ¡bien! Digo, no esta tan mal ¿no?

– No, no mucho, pero debo decirte que no deberías ir a entrenamiento con ese yeso puesto, podría empeorar bastante – dijo Santana mirando preocupada la pierna de la rubia.

– Sí, lo sé. Pero si no voy, Sue me sacará de las cheerios, así que – dijo Brittany mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se dirigía hacia la puerta – que disfrutes tu descanso, te lo mereces.

Brittany le dio una rápida y sincera mirada a la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

– ¡Brittany! Espera – dijo Santana a las espaldas de la rubia.

Brittany lentamente se fue dando vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a Santana.

– Quiero que tomes mi descanso y te lo dejes – dijo – lo necesitas más que yo.

La rubia quedó maravillada con la latina.

– ¿Enserio? – Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa – digo, ¿Estas segura?

–Nunca he estado tan segura de algo – dijo.

Y antes que la latina se diera cuenta, Brittany la estaba abrazando, agradecida por el favor que le había hecho.

– ¡Gracias San! – exclamó la rubia feliz.

Santana sonrió, además, la había llamado con el apodo de y sonaba tan bien viniendo de la voz de Brittany, desde ese día, quería escucharlo siempre que sea posible, se había enamorado de esa dulce voz.

– No hay de que – le respondió Santana. Y poco a poco se fueron soltando del abrazo hasta quedar una frente a la otra.

– ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto suavemente Brittany.

– Por supuesto que sí, es más – dijo sacándose una cadenas que llevaba puesta en su muñeca – quiero que te quedes con esto por ahora.

La latina tomó la muñeca de la rubia, y delicadamente le puso la cadena.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin comprender mucho.

– Para que tengas la necesidad de devolvérmelo, entonces así estaríamos obligadas a volver a vernos sí o sí – explico de forma sencilla.

– Eres muy lista San, me gusta como piensas – le dijo Brittany – hasta pronto entonces.

–Hasta luego Britt – se despidió Santana mientras veía como Brittany desaparecía por la puerta.

La rubia ya llegando al pasillo principal, se detuvo y contemplo la linda cadena de Santana, no podía borrar la sonrisa boba de su cara.

– Santana – susurró Brittany – que bien suena su nombre en mi cabeza.

Santana se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería. Su corazón latía con fiereza por ese hermoso encuentro que la vida le había otorgado para conocer a Brittany.

– Brittany – susurró Santana – que bien suena su nombre en mi cabeza.

_**Presente**_

De apoco la extraña figura se acercó a Brittany, quien seguía mirando su café, sin que esta se diera cuenta aún. Cuando ya estuvo al lado de ella, lentamente poso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. Brittany al sentir ese toque, despertó de sus pensamientos y lentamente se dio dando vuelta para quedar frente a esta.

– Hey – dijo la rubia con una suave voz.

– No quería asustarte mamá – dijo la joven.

– No te preocupes, no me asustaste – dijo Brittany mientras la chica se sentaba a un lado de ella.

La joven se le quedó mirando, podía ver como su madre estaba perdida en su propio mundo, supuso rápidamente porque.

– Estabas pensando en ella, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir ademas de sus hermosos follow *-***


	10. Parte 2: Capitulo 10

**En un momento creyeron que los abandone? pues no! aquí estoy yo! Disfruten!**

* * *

– Estabas pensando en ella, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora lees la mente hija mía? – pregunto suavemente Britt.

La otra mujer sonrió.

– Eres demasiado obvia madre – respondió la joven – además no es una sorpresa para mí.

Brittany miró con dulzura y cariño a su retoño más joven, su hija siempre supo entenderla cuando se trataba de Santana, sabía lo que sentía o pensaba a menudo. Era un regalo del cielo para ella, ya que durante muchos años su hija fue un apoyo para la rubia y una gran hija.

Admiraba lo tan hermosa que era su hija, pelo café oscuro, piel morena pero muy clara, ojos miel, y labios de un claro color rojo, y carnosos. Sin duda, en ella había algo más allá de lo físico, una belleza y perfección interna. Carácter obstinado pero dulce, luchadora pero inocente. Y si uno se detenía a observarla bien, podrías jurar que es una clara combinación de dos personas especiales.

– ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo tanto que te pareces a ella? – dijo Brittany, mirando con ternura a su hija.

– Si mamá, muchas veces. Pero yo sé muy bien que no me parezco a ella, me parezco a las dos –corrigió.

– En eso tienes razón – sonrió la rubia.

– Bueno, será mejor que te apresures o vamos a llegar tarde al cumpleaños de mi pequeño hijo –le dijo rápidamente a su madre.

– ¡Oh cierto! Voy enseguida hija mía, deja que me termine el café – dijo tomando una de las manos de su hija y acariciándola.

Pero la joven sabía que el café estaba ya helado, por lo que supo que aún quería estar sola un momento.

– Esta bien, pero no tardes – dijo y seguido, camino hacia la salida de la cafetería perdiéndose de vista.

Brittany miró como su pequeña hija, que en realidad no era tan pequeña porque ya tenía treinta y cinco años, una mujer ya madura y casada con un apuesto hombre, caballero y cortés, Thomas. Su nieto Daniel, era todo lo que ella podía pedir, ella adoraba a su pequeño, siempre era muy cariñoso y regalón con ella, y ahora era su gran fiesta de cumpleaños de los ocho años, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

– El mundo gira más rápido, o yo me estoy poniendo muy vieja – se dijo para sí misma mirando sus arrugadas manos.

Su nieto ya cumplía ocho pequeños años. Ese fue el tiempo estimado que ella demoró en superar completamente la perdida de Santana, pasando por la negación, dudas, aceptación y finalmente la superación. Fueron ocho años difíciles para ella, que con mucho esfuerzo y lucha logró pasar. No fue nada fácil, y eso lo sabe muy bien ella. Aun recordaba los primeros días de esos interminables, sufridos y terribles ocho años.

**_Hace 43 años_**

Introdujo la llave lentamente, como queriendo evitar lo inevitable. Brittany abrió la puerta con cuidado intentando calmarse y soportando las lágrimas se adentró en la casa. Estaba oscura y solitaria, aún con la presencia de ladridos de su canina amiga, su silencio interior era el devastador. Detrás de ella, una mujer mucho mayor la acompañaba hacia el salón principal.

– Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe Britt, sé que estos momentos son muy difíciles para ti, pero debes saber que no te hace bien estar tan sola – dijo suavemente la dulce figura materna de la rubia, su madre Phoeby.

La chica volteó hacia su madre y le regaló una fingida sonrisa que ocultaba el inmenso dolor.

– Voy a estar bien – le respondió.

– ¿Segura hija?

– ¿No confías en mí? – miró con suavidad a su madre.

– No, me preocupo por ti – le respondió rápidamente – debes saber lo tanto que agradezco a Dios que tu estés bien, no sé qué haría si te perdiera.

"Es lo que yo me pregunto ahora" pensó Brittany.

– No te preocupes entonces – le dijo – estaré bien.

– Esta bien hija – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero Brittany, sé que tú eres más fuerte que todo esto.

Brittany le sonrió suavemente.

Su madre se encaminó hacia la salida de la casa, y le dio una última mirada a su hija, quien ya estaba sentada en un sillón sumergida en sus pensamientos, suspiró. "Se puede ser muy fuerte, pero nunca se está preparado para perder a alguien, especialmente si es un ser amado" se dijo para sí misma y se fue por la puerta.

Por otra parte, Brittany estaba tan perdida en sí que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, ya llevaba casi cuatro horas en una misma posición, sentía frío y hambre, pero que importaba ya. Santana se había ido, para siempre, no había vuelta a atrás. Eso y más, era lo que mataba a Brittany por dentro. Recordaba cada vez que la latina llegaba de su trabajo al hogar, las cenas juntas, los besos robados, los amaneceres vividos, tantos recuerdos que no volverán a repetirse.

Cerró sus ojos y contó hasta tres.

1...

Su respiración comenzó a subir, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba de apoco. La ansiedad, la rabia y la pena comenzaron a sumergir.

2...

Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza y su cuerpo entero comenzó a tiritar.

3...

"Amor" se escuchó a un lado de la rubia, esta al principio se asustó mucho, pero al reconocer la voz, la paz frotó de ella, calmándola por completo.

Abrió sus ojos.

– Calmate cariño – dijo la morena quien estaba sentada junto a Brittany.

– ¿Por qué Santana? ¿Por qué me dejaste? – le preguntó serenamente a la chica.

– Nunca te deje, siempre he estado ahí – le respondió.

Brittany recordó cuando la vio al lado de ella en el hospital, no fue un sueño como ella pensó. Todo se le aclaró, pero aún sentía dolor.

– El que no me hayas dejado, no significa que hayas vuelto – dijo con una mueca de gran dolor.

– Eso es cierto – afirmó Santana.

– Nunca volverás ¿cierto? – preguntó al borde del llanto.

– No Brittany, desgraciadamente no puedo volver – le respondió.

Brittany ya no aguantaba las lágrimas, ya era más que suficiente para ella.

– Te amo – le dijo mirándola a sus marrones ojos.

– Yo te amo más – dijo mientras abrazada a la rubia.

Brittany sentía como los brazos de la latina rodeaban su cuerpo, no sentía ese calor, pero el sentimiento aún estaba, eso aun no moría. La rubia se pegó más al cuerpo frío de su amada intentado inútilmente que no se fuera, que no se acabará nunca tal abrazo.

Cerró los ojos.

– La vida es corta Britt, pero las promesas de amor son para siempre –. Le dijo la latina mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio de la chica.

Y antes Brittany respondiera, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Santana ya no estaba, y sus brazos rodeaban al vacío.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los opacos ojos azules de la rubia. La sensación de bienestar y de compañía desapareció tan rápido que su espina dorsal se enfrió tan bruscamente que una corriente áspera y perturbante la hizo tiritar de pies a cabeza. La tristeza la atrapo de nuevo, comenzaron a consumirla los recuerdos, las promesas, pero por sobre todo, la rabia. De golpe se paró del sofá, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a romperlo todo. Tirando cosas por aquí y por allá, vasos, jarrones, cortinas y hasta mesas sucumbieron ante la furia de la rubia, que pareciera que si destrozaba todo, podría quitar un poco el dolor que tenía por dentro. Cuando termino con la amplia sala de estar, se fue directamente hacia la chimenea donde allí se encontraban los cuadros familiares. Boto uno en uno, los de cuando ella era pequeña, la foto de la graduación universitaria, cuando viajó a Holanda para visitar a sus parientes lejanos, los destruyó todos contra el suelo. Frenó de repente, cuando quedo enfrente de ese cuadro, uno que para la chica era tan especial como su propia vida. Abrazada junto a Santana, sonrientes con una copa de champagne a mano, atrás de ellas, el pórtico de la casa era el paisaje, junto con un lindo atardecer que hacía de la foto, toda una obra fotográfica. Esa foto, siempre significó para Brittany, el comienzo de su vida, una nueva etapa, la recordaría la vieja rubia como el comienzo de una pesadilla.

Todos los presentes chocaron sus copas deseándoles un buen futuro a la hermosa y distinguida pareja, quienes se encontraban en el patio de la recién estrenada casa al borde de la playa.

– Les deseamos lo mejor chicas, sean muy felices juntas –. Exclamó Quinn, la otra rubia de la mesa. Eterna amiga de Brittany desde la secundaria, donde hace años se conocieron por asistir a una misma clase. Desde el día en que se conocieron, la rubia se convirtió en la confidente amorosa de Brittany. De mismo color de pelo que ella, pero con esos ojos verdes claros que hechizaban con tan solo mirarlos.

– Por Brittany y Santana –. Exclamo igualmente Rachel, la morena judía que se logró ganarse la amistad de Santana cuando fueron, durante un largo tiempo, compañeras de habitación en la universidad. Ella siempre apoyo a la latina cuando nadie más lo hacía, fue quien la hizo recapacitar cuando de Brittany se trataba. Pero que iba a saber ella lo que Santana haría tan solo unos pocos años después.

La junta era simple y normal, amigas y copas de champagne caro. Era una tarde de primavera, las flores resplandecían con el sol, el pasto era verde como las hojas de los árboles y pinos. Los pájaros armonizaban el ambiente haciendo de esta celebración, algo inolvidable. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer cuando decidieron chocar sus copas.

– Gracias chicas –agradeció Santana. – No saben lo feliz que me hace que estén aquí.

– Como no San, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo –Contesto efusivamente Rachel.

La chica judía, era baja y parecía un hobbit por lo tan bajita que era con respecto a las otras chicas, su nariz tenía los típicos rasgos de la raza judía. Pero aun así, su forma de ser era algo completamente contrario a su estatura, ella era de carácter fuerte y obstinado, además, su voz al cantar era algo maravilloso. Santana encontraba en ella a una chica muy tediosa e irritante, pero al paso de los años viviendo bajo un mismo techo, se consolidó una amistad tan grande, que ni los honestos y pesados comentarios de Santana podían quebrantar el cariño que la pequeña morena tenía por la latina.

– Esta bien, sin más preámbulos, quiero brindar por el futuro de las chicas, una llena de triunfos y de…– Rachel hizo una pausa ahí y fingió toser, entre dientes se le escucho la palabra "niños". Santana intercambio una seria mirada con la pequeña judía, quien le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

– Siempre tan inoportuna para todos tus comentarios Rachel querida, a veces me culpo de haberte siquiera invitado –. Dijo Santana rodando los ojos. Rachel solo sonrió.

– Yo también te quiero morena.

Quinn miraba la escena divertida al igual que Brittany, quien no pudo evitar pensar acerca del comentario de Rachel. Niños. Nunca había pensado en ello. Una familia junto a Santana. Sentía cosquillas en el estómago.

– Bueno chicas –dijo Quinn, – vamos por la foto de la feliz pareja.

– ¡Eso! ¡Foto! – Exclamaba Rachel. Santana y Brittany se posicionaron frente a la casa, mientras que Quinn iba por su cámara junto con Rachel. Quedaron solas por un rato.

– ¿Acaso no deseas tener hijos San? –preguntó Brittany un poco desanimada, quien tomó a Santana por sorpresa con tal pregunta.

– ¿Cómo dices Britt? – preguntó de vuelta Santana mirando desconcertada a la rubia.

– Qué si no deseas tener hijos ¿Una familia conmigo Santana? – volvió a repetir un poco molesta.

Santana comprendió de inmediato el porqué de la pregunta, rápidamente respondió tomando firmemente de la mano a Brittany.

– ¿Cómo osas de preguntarme eso? Por supuesto que quiero, no me lo perdería por nada – dijo Santana segura, regalándole una comprometida mirada quien fue respondida de la misma manera por Brittany, quien no podía creer que cada día se enamoraba más de esa latina. La abrazó con firmeza. Justo en ese momento llega Quinn y Rachel quienes las encontraron abrazadas y perdidas en su propia burbuja. La judía exclamó.

– No se muevan, que así se ven perfectas para la foto.

– Solo sonrían a la cámara y será la foto más hermosa que hayan visto –dijo Quinn mientras sostenía la cámara. Un par de enfoques, apretó el botón y se lanzó el flash.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el cuadro. Se escuchaba la lluvia golpear el techo y los ventanales. Lucy estaba callada y sentada a los pies de la rubia quien aún no dejaba de sostener y mirar el cuadro. La añoranza de un pasado perdido, fugado y lejano la aturdía en los más recóndito de su ser. La hacía gritar sin hablar, la hacía llorar sin lágrimas, la hacía quemarse y congelarse sin fuego ni hielo, y por sobre todo, la hacían soñar sin dormir sus cansados ojos azules.

* * *

**Dejen sus Reviews! :D Y siganme.**


End file.
